


你的头颅讨厌鬼

by 74lingcc



Series: 吃吃吃 [4]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 猎奇文, 舔肛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Relationships: timdami - Relationship
Series: 吃吃吃 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390975
Kudos: 2





	你的头颅讨厌鬼

“哈哈哈。”

达米安干笑三声，他在蝙蝠家里最讨厌的一个家伙，德雷克，如今因为掩护问题，慢了一步，被地雷炸烂了，本来还有完整的上身，但是达米安拿不了这么重，只能匆忙的把头颅给割下来了，如今的红罗宾看着很滑稽。

好吧这一点都不好笑。

他断了的左手长回来了，把这个家伙放在地上也可以，敬苍蝇跟蚂蚁能吃掉这个讨厌鬼，又或者把他拿步包着，先窒息坏死一部分。

达米安不想变成这种讨厌鬼，所以他把提姆抱在怀里休息了，一个荒废的森林小屋，只是那个漂亮妹妹头因为刘海问题一直在他怀里蹭，达米安不满的往下看去，提姆好看的蓝色眼镜精明的看着他：

“你别乱动。”

把他的肚子弄得很痒。

“我想乱动。”

提姆说：“我的喉结压到你的小鸟了，热热的，顶着我。”

这种话让小朋友皱眉。

“你看，现在轮到了你的腿，夹了我的头了。”

提姆用力摇晃了下，他的鼻子蹭到了达米安下面已经鼓胀充血的肉，又热又软。

“你只有一个头，做不了。”

达米安觉得他只能在他眼前手淫了。

“我能的。”提姆想要诱惑这个小朋友做更加奇怪的事情：“你坐上来。”

他多出来的喉管在脖子的切口摇摇晃晃：“我曾经舔过你，还要再来一次吗。”

达米安更热了。

***

这个头颅对于这个小屁股来说有点像是合适的凳子，达米安半跪着摇摇晃晃，他满脸通红，呼吸沉重，德雷克的舌头很冷，没有血液根本就是不热的。

“我快了…。”

他把头颅抱出来按到双腿里，达米安朝前跪着深入到对方喉咙去，提姆的头位置刚好够他跪，喉管还留着不少的部分，直到达米安泄了出去，那点东西还没呢出去他销掉的部分。

“等我长回来了，我们再好好做吧。”

提姆舔了舔嘴唇，说话有点漏风。


End file.
